


The Hunter's Return

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [15]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, too much water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud meets Genesis after a lengthy mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's about 8 more parts of this AU I have planned out so thank you to everyone who has read and liked these, I have very much enjoyed writing them.  
> Editor Notes from Corrupted-Spirit: 7.8/10 too much water.

Cloud had been waiting at the gate to Yharnam since late morning, Genesis was due to return today and Cloud wished to meet him when he arrived. The other man had been sent out a fortnight ago on his hunt and Cloud had a few things planned for when he got the hunter home.

He perked up where he was leaning against the wall at the sight of a group of people approaching the gate. Staring at the approaching individuals until he could make out their features.

A soft, relieved sigh left his mouth when he identified one of the approaching individual as his lover Genesis. He had made it back home.

Genesis’ shoulders relaxed when his gaze landed on Cloud’s form, this caused a stir of unease within the hunters that weren’t yet aware of his presence. They stiffened upon noticing him, lengthening their strides as they hurried past him, leaving he and Genesis the only ones standing before the entrance to the city.

Pale hands lift the mask from his face before warm lips cover his own in a light caress. Genesis pulled away after a moment, slumping against Cloud’s form slightly as he spoke. “I missed you.”

Cloud lifted his own hands to rest against Genesis’ waist, curling fingers into the worn red leather of Genesis’ preferred coat. He hummed a soft agreement, replying in a quiet tone, “Me too.”

He took a moment to look over Genesis’ state of dress, noting the small tears in fabric that revealed tightly wrapped bandages in place of pale skin. His brows furrowed and concern coloured his words as he spoke, “Are you ok?”

Genesis huffed a breath against his skin, shifting until he could speak without being muffled by Cloud’s skin. “Just a small complication,” he spoke in an exhausted tone. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Cloud stared down at the man leaning against him silently, concern painting his features. He tightened his grip on the other man as he spoke, “Alright.” He agreed easily, “how about we go back to my place?”

He felt Genesis nod against him, giving a quiet word of affirmation in reply. He smiled fondly at the hunter, curling one of his arms more fully around the other’s waist and turning to lead Genesis deeper into the city.

He felt Genesis lean more of his weight against him as they moved further towards Cloud’s home, barely managing to keep himself upright due to his exhaustion. Cloud pulled Genesis closer to his side, lengthening his stride slightly so that they could get back home quicker.

He wanted to get Genesis into bed.

They reached the building quickly, climbing the stairs cautiously and entered the quiet room. Genesis removes his jacket as Cloud ushers him towards the lone bed in the room, setting him down gently. Cloud lowered him to lie down on his side, covering the other man with the blanket.

Tired, blue eyes stare up at him with a tired, content gaze as Cloud sits on the bed next to him running fingers through auburn strands. “Get some rest,” he whispered to the tired man, “you need it.”

Genesis muttered something incomprehensible, nuzzling deeper into the pillow beneath him. His breathing soon evened out as he fell into a deep sleep, Cloud watched him for a few moments before standing from the bed.

He moved around the room, ensuring that he had food ready for the hunter when he awoke. He removed his own feather-cloak, dark jacket and mask, hanging them up out of the way with Genesis’ coat.

He glances over the red leather of the coat, observing the tears in the fabric before picking it up in once again. He moved to the other side of the room with the coat, sitting himself down in front of the small window in the room with his sewing kit.

Might as well get this fixed up while he had the chance.

 

* * *

 

An hour passes in near-silence as Cloud worked to fix the tears in the coat, listening to the soft sounds Genesis made in his sleep. He had just finished closing the finals tears when he heard Genesis shift on the bed.

He focused his gaze on the covered man, observing him shift under the blankets until he lifted himself from the mattress, looking around the room vacantly. Genesis’ eyes land on Cloud with an unfocused gaze for a moment and he lifts himself from the bed to approach him.

Genesis dropped down next to Cloud, curling closer to him where he sat on the floor and dropping his chin upon Cloud’s shoulder. He curled one of his arms around Cloud’s torso, tucking himself closer to Cloud’s body, pressing his face into the curve of Cloud’s throat.

Cloud returns the hunter’s embrace easily pressing his face into the soft-strands of hair, absently noticing the stench covering Genesis’ form. He pulls away from the hunter, face creasing in distaste, “Eat something while I draw you a bath.”

Cloud stands, hearing Genesis groan in complaint as he pulls away, he feels the hunter’s gaze follow him as he moves into the next room to start drawing a bath. He takes a moment to adjust the temperature before simply letting the water run until it was full enough for their purposes.

He stops the flow of water once it’s full enough, poking his head back into the other room to see how Genesis was fairing. He saw that the hunter had moved until he could reach what Cloud had laid out on the table earlier and was slowly consuming the food.

He approached the hunter easily, placing his hands against the other’s stomach for a moment before starting to unfasten the multitude of buttons that made up the hunter’s shirt. Genesis was giving him an amused look as he finished the last of what Cloud had laid out, welcoming the help with the overly complicated piece of clothing.

“Why do they insist on so many buttons and straps?” Cloud muttered in exasperation, finally reaching the last few buttons at the top of the shirt, drawing a surprised huff of laughter from the other man.

Genesis shrugged dismissively, “you’re guess is as good as mine.” His reply held amusement over Cloud’s exasperation, looking down at him with fond eyes. Cloud rolled his own blue eyes at the hunter, finishing unfastening the last buttons and moving away from Genesis’ form.

He moves back towards the door leading to the bath, hearing Genesis follow him and the rustle of clothing hitting the ground behind them. By the time, Genesis enters the room he’s removed the remainder of his clothing, leaving him bare to Cloud’s eyes besides the stark white bandages covering the majority of his upper left arm.

Cloud approached the hunter, grasping the limb gently in his hands as he inspected the wrappings. They weren’t dirty from what he could see, but he’d have to remove them to see the full extent of the damage.

Genesis kept his arm still as Cloud began to unwrap the bandage covering his skin, watching him as he took in the full extent of the other’s injury. The wasn’t as bad as Cloud thought it would be, in fact it seemed like the wound was healing well and Cloud couldn’t see any signs of infection.

“It was just a scratch,” Genesis spoke soothingly. “One of the new hunters got in the way,” The words were sighed begrudgingly, causing Cloud to huff slightly in amusement. Genesis often liked to complain about the people he was forced to interact with, especially the new recruits.

“Did you make sure they’ll never do something like that again?” Cloud inquired teasingly, a soft smile settling on his features. Genesis only reply was a smirk before directing his attention at the rest of Cloud’s form.

“You should get out of those if you’re going to join me,” His words are a soft purr as he settles his hands over the first buttons on the shirt Cloud usually wears under his cloak and jacket. He doesn’t bother to wait for a response; lithe, nimble fingers quickly undoing the neat line of buttons running down Cloud’s shirt.

Cloud allows Genesis to remove the piece of clothing, tossing it aside and settling his hands against Cloud’s hips. Cloud stops him though, taking calloused hands into his own and gesturing Genesis over towards the filled bathtub.

“Get in, Gen.” Cloud spoke heatedly, stepping back from the other man. He saw a flash of disappointment in Genesis’ eyes before the he turned and stepped into the hot water, a quiet hiss leaving his mouth as he submerged himself in the water.

He turned to Cloud with an expectant expression, keeping his heated gaze focused on him as Cloud removed his final pieces of clothing. Cloud strode confidently towards the bath, stepping in and settling himself until he could sit himself over the other man.

Genesis beamed up at him placing warm, wet hands onto Cloud’s waist. He ignored the grip for the moment, leaning over Genesis to grasp the bar of soap and cloth he kept by the side of the bath.

Genesis took the opportunity to attach his lips to the line of Cloud’s pale throat, running his tongue along the flesh and biting softly with his teeth. Cloud releases a groan by Genesis’ ear at the sensation, momentarily distracted from his task, rolling his hips against the hard plain of Genesis’ form.

Genesis hums in pleasure against his neck, one of his hands moving to tread into his hair and the other dropped to grasp a handful of Cloud’s arse, further encouraging the movements of Cloud’s hips.

Cloud tries to pull himself away from Genesis’ mouth but the other’s grip tightens, refusing to let him budge. He twists until he can glare down at the hunter, “Genesis,” he growls at the man holding onto him. “You need a wash.”

Genesis lifted his face from Cloud’s neck, pressing his lips insistently to Cloud’s own, plunging his tongue hungrily into Cloud’s mouth. Cloud grunted at the force behind the kiss, but kept his grip on the items within his hands.

He wasn’t going to let Genesis distract him so easily.

He jabs his knee into Genesis’ side, causing the hunter to pull away from him with a pained hiss. Genesis glares at him, his eyes dark with arousal.

Cloud meets his gaze with an unimpressed look of his own, staring down at the hunter beneath him. Seeing that he has the other’s attention, he brings his arms back towards him still clutching the soap and cloth.

Genesis rolls his eyes when he saw the items, removing his grip from Cloud and leaning back against the side of the bath. He fixes an expectant look upon Cloud, watching him for his next move.

“Really?” Cloud says with a sigh, Genesis simply continues to look up at him blinking slowly. Cloud leans back until he can sit himself firmly against Genesis’ thighs and wets the cloth, rubbing a bit of soap into the cloth before reaching to grasp Genesis’ chin.

It’s an awkward grip as he’s still holding the soap but the hunter remains still as he leans forward with his other hand and begins to scrub at Genesis’ face. The fine features scrunch in distaste as Cloud runs the cloth roughly over his skin, but the hunter doesn’t move away from his grasp.

When he’s got Genesis’ face as clean as possible to move on to the rest of him, running the cloth down his neck to his collarbones. He moves to one shoulder, getting Genesis to lift his arm so that he can work on the limb.

Genesis is very compliant through the process, going wherever Cloud asks him to and allowing Cloud to work without distraction. He’s quick to finish the other’s arms, taking care around the mostly healed wound, and moving onto the pale expanse of the hunter’s chest.

He takes his time here, running the cloth over the familiar pale scars littered across the flesh. Genesis had gained the wounds throughout his time as a hunter and they included wounds from both human and beast alike.

Cloud leaned into Genesis’ form to reach around and run the cloth over the hunter’s back. There is a plethora of scars upon the flesh of the other’s back and though Genesis refused to speak about them, Cloud knew that they were wounds left behind by a whip of some sort.

He takes the time to run his hand over the scarred flesh, drawing a soft sound of pleasure from the hunter. It was probably for the best that Genesis hadn’t said who had caused the wounds, he might’ve paid them a visit by now.

Genesis nudged against him after a moment, knocking him out of his thoughts. He pulls back enough to meet Genesis’ eye, receiving a soft peck to his mouth as he goes. Genesis pulls back after a moment, leaning back and watching Cloud through heavy-lidded eyes.

Cloud focused back on the task at hand, rubbing a bit more soap to the cloth and running the cloth along the hunter’s strong legs. He worked his way down one pale limb and back up the other, pausing and lifting his eyes back to Genesis’.

The hunter was giving him a confidant, challenging look, waiting for him to make his next move. Cloud stares back at him, before shrugging nonchalantly and reaching out to grasp Genesis’ cock in the hand holding the cloth.

The action draws a startled gasp from the man and Cloud smirked to himself at the sight of Genesis’ clenched fists on the side of the bath. Cloud runs the cloth around Genesis’ cock, dropping to clean his scrotum.

He keeps his gaze focused on Genesis as he rolls the heavy flesh with his cloth covered hand, watching him pant and squirm slightly with lust-blown eyes. He removes his grip from the man’s flesh, smiling innocently at Genesis’ whine of disappointment, and continuing his movements down Genesis’ form to finish cleaning the hunter.

He takes several moments to appreciate the swell of Genesis’ arse, feeling the hunter press back into his hands as he ran the cloth over each cheek. The hunter’s breath caught in his throat when Cloud ran the cloth down his crack and lightly over his entrance. He moves over it a few times before pushing against the flesh lightly until his knuckle breaches the entrance.

He removed the cloth-covered knuckle after moving it around the hunter’s insides for a moment. He moved his hand back to a more comfortable position and Genesis reached out to grasp him with his strong hands, one fastening itself in his blonde spikes and the other grasping his waist to pull him bodily towards Genesis.

The hunter attaches his mouth to Cloud’s neck, running his tongue over the pale flesh and biting into his throat. A soft groan of pleasure leaves his mouth at the feeling of Genesis’ ministrations, rolling his rapidly hardening cock into Genesis’ own below him.

“Genesis,” Cloud tries to reason with the other but his voice comes out soft and gasping, completely ruining the effect he was going for. “It’d be better if we got out.”

Genesis pulled himself away from his throat long enough to mutter, “no, this is fine,” before returning his attention to the flesh in front of him. A sharp bite has Cloud groaning into Genesis’ ear, dropping the items held within his hands into the water.

He tangles his hands in auburn hair, tugging at the strands until Genesis leaves his neck in favour of his mouth. Relearning the familiar territory of the moist cavern and eagerly engaging Cloud’s own tongue.

The hand that isn’t rooted in his hair moves until Genesis can nudge insistent fingers against him, pressing against his entrance. He groans against Genesis’ mouth, pushing himself back into the fingers.

One of the fingers breaches him and he breaks away from the kiss, a soft sound leaving him at the sensation. Genesis leaned back a bit, watching him as a second finger worked its way inside. His hand freezes then, waiting for a signal from Cloud to continue while the hunter returns his attention to skin of Cloud’s throat. Adding to the marks he had already left there.

Cloud remains still for several minutes, waiting for the slight sting to pass before thrusting back against the fingers inside him. He feels Genesis groan against him, moving his attention to what he could reach of his collarbones and shoulders as he began to stretch him.

Cloud hissed at the feeling of being stretched, tightening his grip in Genesis’ hair. The tight grip draws Genesis’ attention, the hunter fixes his gaze on Cloud questioningly pausing his movements momentarily. He resumes hesitantly when Cloud rolls his hips back encouragingly, keeping his gaze fixed on Cloud’s face.

Cloud shifted one of his hands from the other’s hair to rest against his cheek, giving Genesis a fond smile. “It’s fine,” he spoke soothingly, “I’ll tell you if you need to stop.”

Genesis nodded, his movements regaining their earlier confidence as he replied softly. “Alright, Cloud.” He connected their mouths together as he works to open Cloud up enough for a third finger to enter him.

Cloud groaned into Genesis’ mouth as one of the fingers inside him brushed against his prostate, rolling his hips down into Genesis’ own. He felt Genesis moan into his own mouth as he continued rolling his hips into him, feeling the hunter thrust up into his movements.

Genesis pulled away from his mouth then, ducking his head to press into Cloud’s shoulder beginning to mutter soft words in his pleasure. “So beautiful… you’re so beautiful Cloud,” he whispers into Cloud’s shoulder, running his tongue along the flesh between his words.

Used to hearing the whispered affections, Cloud threaded his hands through damp, auburn hair, gently carding through the other’s hair. He attached his own mouth to the ear before him, running his teeth over the flesh, playing with the piercing Genesis kept there.

He tugs on the lobe sharply when Genesis adds a third finger to the two already inside him, pressing an apologetic kiss to the flesh at the pained sound the hunter made. He decided it best to keep his teeth away from the other’s skin for the moment, mouthing along the edge of the ear.

He drags one of his hands down the hunter’s body, lingering over a few sensitive spots, until he could wrap the hand around their cocks. He strokes their lengths to the rhythm Genesis’ fingers have set, enjoying the feel of his hand moving over hot flesh under the water.

The fingers inside of him are stretching him wide for what was to come, brushing against his prostate on occasions. Genesis removes them soon after, pulling the digits free of Cloud’s body and grasping the flesh of his hip tightly.

The hunter pulls him closer until he sits over the other’s length, rubbing along the skin of his entrance. Cloud reaches to grasp Genesis’ length, steadying it as he slowly begins to lower himself onto the hunter.

Cloud moaned as the cock entered him, stretching him until Genesis was fully buried within him. Genesis groaned lowly, pressing his face deeper into the hollow where Cloud’s neck met his shoulder. Genesis muttered more words against his skin, soft, wondrous tone uttering praises into his skin.

 Cloud began to move then, lifting and lowering himself upon the length buried inside, slowly building up a rhythm. Genesis’ hands grasp his hips tightly, probably leaving bruises in his pale skin.

The hunter thrusts up into him, meeting his rhythm easily. They both ignored the water spilling to the floor from their movements, focused solely on each other and their own movements.

Genesis peaks first; his grip tightening further on Cloud’s hips to hole him in place, trembling violently from the force of his release. He snaps his teeth deep into Cloud’s shoulder, muffling his sounds of pleasure.

Cloud shifted in the hunter’s grip as much as he was able, grinding against Genesis so that the length inside him was pressing against his prostate. He reached his own release after a moment, shuddering against Genesis’ form with a sharp sound before slumping over the hunter.

He remains in that position for several moments, panting and enjoying the afterglow a bit then he removes the cock still buried within him. Genesis gives a soft groan as he slides from Cloud’s body, pulling away from Cloud’s shoulder enough to look at the bite he had inflicted.

Cloud sighed softly into auburn hair as the hunter’s tongue begins to lap over the wound, tugging at the strands of hair to get Genesis to look up at him. Genesis gives him a content, satisfied look, “Suppose it’s my turn to clean you now?” His words are spoke in a low, teasing tone as he stares up at him.

Cloud heaves another put-upon sigh but relaxes into Genesis’ ministrations, enjoying the closeness of the moment while it lasted.


End file.
